Blitz
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 20 |Class = Medium |Ability = Break-In |Faction = DSC |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 73,000 |Speed = 47 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 4x Light |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 4x Punisher |Currency = }} Introduction The Blitz is a medium robot with 4 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a light robot based on wiki criteria. Ability The Blitz's ability is called Break-In. Upon activation, the Blitz fires 3 spread shots that decreases the damage dealt by weapons of enemy robots that are hit by 75% for 5 seconds, and the Blitz's speed is increased by 100% (90 km/h at top speed), as well as activating a temporary Aegis shield (does not regenerate while in use). The ability lasts for 9 seconds, with a 17-second cooldown. Strategy This robot is one of three robots capable of suppression, the others being the Rayker and the Invader. However, the Blitz can be a powerful threat to tough robots. Once it activate its Break-In, it will immediately fire 3 energy blasts (called buckshot) in a horizontal arc, and if it hits an opponent it will decrease their weapons' firepower by 75%. During the 9 seconds, Blitz can also speed up and activate an Aegis shield which allows it to block all incoming damage. A good strategy would be to use the Blitz as a hit-and-run style knife-fighter. Robots such as Lancelot or Bulwark can dominate many opponents due to their impressive durability, but the Blitz is a can be a significant threat to them during the duration of its ability in ambushes. However, both of these robots or any robot that has physical or Aegis shielding can block the Blitz's weapon-suppression projectiles and proceed to rapidly destroy the Blitz, so pick your battles carefully. Players should remember that while the Blitz's ability is powerful if used well, it lacks stealth and the Aegis is rather fragile. Mobility is therefore key to circling enemy robots or charging within their shields (e.g. Ancile). As the Blitz is vulnerable without its ability, try to factor in your retreat back behind cover when using your ability, as it only lasts for 9 seconds. The Blitz is currently the only medium robot (by this wiki's standards) with an Aegis shield, and the ability to suppress enemy robots’ weapon damage alongside Rayker and Invader. This combination is trouble to big, slow robots who don't have physical shielding. This medium robot has tremendous speed and power, if it has 4 Gusts or Sparks. A Raijin can be downed relatively quickly by this robot after it activates its ability and unleashes its Gusts if piloted well (remember that the Raijin has durable physical shields and high firepower in Bastion Mode though, so be careful as you can be destroyed very quickly). Blitz is a substantial threat to heavy robots despite its significantly lower health and firepower, but only when its ability is activated. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Blitz: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light hardpoints, all three of those hardpoints should be filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same hardpoint type is not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Upgrade Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Upgrade Information Built-in Suppression Shotgun The Blitz's built-in weapon system fires 3 rounds in 3 seconds, with 20 particles per round, and with a maximum range of 350 meters. Each particle is guaranteed to suppress the enemy(s)' weapons. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage from all 20 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 3 rounds) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage from all 20 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 3 rounds) Built-in Weapon Accuracy Below are the average percentage (%) of particles (out of 20 particles) that hit an enemy robot (if aimed directly at) at specific ranges. Note: The numbers shown are based on an average-sized robot being targeted. Due to this, these percentages can be higher or lower depending on the size of the targeted robot. Update History Paint Jobs Available for Purchase BlitzFlurry.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Flurry Limited Edition BlitzOverseer.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Overseer Poll Trivia *The Blitz is one of the four robots to be able to use 4 light weapons (the others being the Patton, Ao Qin and the Jesse, although the Jesse can only use two at a time) *The Blitz is one of the three robots with the Aegis shield (the others being the Bulwark and Fenrir) *Blitz has a slow tower rotation *At anytime during battle, the Blitz's ability icon will flash whenever there is a kill, either by the Blitz, its teammates or opponents. Though often times, it will flash at random intervals during battle only when they ability is done recharging *Click here for a 3D image of this robot Navigation